Let the good times sing
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. It's the year 1969 and it's time for Austin and Ally to go to prom.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: This is an AU-story. Austin and Ally have different middle names. Dez and Trish have different last names. The story take place in 1969.  
**

* * *

**Let the good times sing**

**It's almost summer of the year 1969 and Austin Marcus Moon and Ally Olivia Dawson are in a limo on the way to the Capulet Highs School senior-prom.**

Austin and Ally have been dating since freshman-year and are totally in love.

Nobody knows, but tonight Austin is gonna ask Ally to marry him. In Austin's mind tonight is going to be the perfect moment, when he and his sweet Ally dance to soft music beneath the light of the stars in the sky.

For this special night Ally is wearing a beautiful purple leather cocktail dress and white high heel shoes. Her hair is nice and curly and she has a cute smile on her face.

She's looking like a princess and Austin can't stop looking at her. His Ally is soo very beautiful and pretty tonight.

"Nervous about prom, Austin? It's the celebration of our high school life comin' to an end." says Ally.

"Maybe a little bit I guess..." says Austin as he look at Ally. "We'll have the entire summer together ahead of us and then we're goin away to Miami State Music College side by side as man and woman who are in love."

Only a few minute later Austin and Ally step out of the limo at Miami Tropical Garden where the prom is gonna take place outside on this perfect night.

"Wow...awwww! Such a totally cute place." says Ally in a soft childish tone when she sees how beautiful and romantic the garden has been made for the prom.

"Yes, Ally. It's very beautiful, but not as beautiful as the awesome young woman right next to me." says Austin.

"Austin Moon, you say such romantic things. I love you." says Ally with a smile.

"Ally Dawson, you're my everything. I love you." says Austin.

"Hi, love-birds!" says Dezmond Grayson, Austin's best friend as he walk up to Austin and Ally.

"Hi, Dez! Where's your prom-date?" says Austin.

"That's a kinda awkward thing...cause I...don't really have one. No girl wanted to go with me so I'm here all by myself." says Dez in a slightly sad tone.

"I'm sorry for you, man." says Austin.

"Austin, it's nothing to worry about. You should be happy and enjoy prom with your girlfriend." says Dez.

"Yeah, you're right. See ya later." says Austin as he and Ally walk over to a big round table to grab their drinks.

Ally look a little insecure as she is about to grab her drink.

"Wait a sec...is this like heavy stuff, you know, with a lot of alcohol in it or something?" says Ally.

"No, Ally. It's just soda with a small squirt of alcohol. This is a school-event so they can not serve stronger alcohol." says Austin.

"Thank goodness! Little me can't deal with strong alcohol." says Ally.

"I know. I'm no fan of that myself either." says Austin.

"I know, but you can take a little stronger drinks than me." says Ally.

"I guess I can." says Austin.

"Hi, guys!" says Trish Romero, Ally's BFF as she walk up to Austin and Ally.

"Hi, Trish! Don't you have a prom-date?" says Ally.

"No..." says Trish as she cry a little. "Mike dumped me for that stupid slut Jennie from our Science-class."

"The dude has no idea what he gave up." says Ally as she giggle a bit.

"Really? I'm not that sure. Perhaps Mike did the right thing. I'm fat and ugly." says Trish.

"No you're not, Trish." says Ally.

"I'm fucking ugly!" says Trish as she cry and run away.

"Awww, poor girl." says Ally in a soft tone.

"Every girl can't be as lucky as you." says Austin to Ally.

"That's true." says Ally to Austin.

Both Ally and Austin smile.

Austin pull Ally into a hug and kiss her.

When they break apart Austin pull out something from his tuxedo jacket. It's a small dark-red box.

Austin goes down on his knee in front of Ally and open the box. Inside is a golden ring with five purple gem-stones.

"My sweet sexy Ally...you're more than just my girlfriend. You're the sunshine on my face, the magic in my dreams, my soul-mate and love of my life. Without you my life would be so all sadness and darkness. I love you. Ally Olivia Dawson, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" says Austin.

"Yes! Yes, Austin. Of course I wanna be your wife." says a very happy Ally out loud with a big smile.

Austin stand up and slowly slide the ring onto Ally's finger.

"From now on and forever, you're my woman. My awesome Ally." says Austin.

"From this moment and forever, I'm your sweet woman. Your cute Ally." says Ally.

Austin and Ally begin to make out and spin around on the spot.

"I love you!" says both Austin and Ally.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's second note: I know that it's a bit unrealistic that Ally wear a leather dress to prom in the late 1960s era, but I decided to take some artistic freedom with that.**


End file.
